24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Jack and Paul escape from McLennan-Forster with an encrypted printout. As they try to figure out how to get in touch with CTU, they must survive a search-and-destroy mission that's being carried out by McLennan-Forster mercenaries, so the two enlist cilivan help. Meanwhile, Tony struggles to work with Michelle, who has arrived to replace Erin Driscoll as CTU Director while Marwan lauches the next phase of his plan. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *Erin Driscoll steps down as director of CTU and gives access codes to Tony Almeida. *Sarah tells Tony that Driscoll's replacement arrived: Michelle Dessler. Tony is shocked and tells Heller he used to be married to her. *Jack Bauer tells Paul Raines they have to get to McLennan Foster. Paul agrees to go with him. McLennan and Conlon fear that CTU will find out the truth by looking the deleted files of Marwan's activites there and that they helped terrorist acquire arms(weapons). Paul finds a encrypted file; Jack orders him to print it. Conlon orders his henchmen not to let Jack Bauer, the CTU agent, find it. *'Jack Bauer' finds a room with a huge EMP Bomb. Jack tries to stop the doors from closing on the bomb so that it can't explode but it's no use. He screams as the bomb explodes in flashes of light. Outside, the area outisde McLennan-Forster blackout in Los Angeles. The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00am 07:00:00 Curtis informs Audrey that because the EMP knocked out all the electrical equipment in and around McLennan-Forster, there's no way to contact Jack and Paul and confirm that they are safe. kills the guard using Paul as a shield.]] Meanwhile, at McLennan-Forster, Dave Conlon and a couple of security guards assault Paul, who refuses to divulge where he hid the printout. After Conlon walks away, Jack Bauer comes out and kills the two guards, saving Paul. They retrieve the printouts and escape. Heller announces to the CTU staff that Michelle is taking over the position of Director of CTU. Tony brings everyone up to speed about McLennan-Forster and Marwan. Michelle says that while CTU will attempt to rescue Jack and Paul, the primary focus is to retrieve the information they uncovered at McLennan-Forster and analyze it. After the briefing, Tony gives Michelle the access codes she needs and asks her what she'd like him to do. To Tony's dismay, Michelle assigns him to run a cross check of names. Tony argues with Michelle that he can be of more use doing something else, but Michelle says that she's in charge and if he doesn't like it, he can leave. She reminds Tony that when she last saw him, he was an alcoholic who couldn't hold down a job. He is obviously hurt, but decides to stay on and help, so Michelle grants him a Level 3 security clearance. He objects, because he once had a Level 6, but she informs him that he only needs a Level 3 to cross check the names. Audrey overhears the hostile conversation and asks Michelle if she and Tony will be able to work together. She warns Michelle that Secretary Heller is very wary of personal problems affecting the job. Michelle becomes defensive and sharply tells Audrey that everything will be fine. She also says that if the Secretary wishes to speak to her about the situation, he is free to do so. Curtis and Edgar watch a news report of looting, vandalism, and gunfire in the blackout area near McLennan-Forster. Edgar asks what could be so important that McLennan-Forster would set off a pulse bomb, and Curtis explains that the information Jack uncovered must implicate the company in the day's attacks. Marwan enters a restaurant and calls a man named Mitch Anderson and tells him that it's time for him to leave. Anderson assures Marwan that he is ready and that it will only take him 30 minutes to reach his destination. He also tells Marwan that his (Marwan's) face is all over the news. Marwan says that it won't be a problem. Anderson hangs up and pulls an Air Force uniform out of his closet. 07:15:18 On her monitor, Sarah notices a helicopter heading towards McLennan-Forster. The chopper won’t respond to any of CTU’s requests and was not sent by police. Tony speaks up and says it's likely a search and destroy mission. He explains that McLennan-Forster has been training mercenaries for years, and that the size of the helicopter suggests that it's carrying at least 20 armed men. as a target]] Jack watches as the helicopter lands and armed men march towards McLennan-Forster. He grabs Paul and they run. Conlon meets the mercenaries with photos of Jack and Paul, and tells them to "erase" them. He's met with protests about killing a federal agent, but Conlon explains that Jack went bad and is helping the terrorists. They spot two bodies on infrared, and they go after them. Jack and an injured Paul approach a sporting goods store in search of weapons and shelter. When they reach the store, gunshot fires through the front door and two men warn Jack and Paul to stay away. Jack identifies himself as a Federal agent, but the men don't believe him. Jack kicks open the door and disarms the two men. They are Arab-American brothers (Safa and Naji) trying to keep looters away from their store. As they show Jack where they keep their guns, Jack tells them that the men responsible for the blackout have ties to the terrorist attacks. Jack explains to Paul that because they cannot contact CTU, they will have to engage the McLennan-Forster commandos and force them to use their radios, which CTU will detect on their scanners. Despite Jack's warning, the brothers decide to stay and help Jack. They explain that they grew up in the same neighborhood but have been treated like terrorists their whole lives. 07:26:44 Secretary Heller comforts Audrey as she divulges that Jack torturing Paul made her see Jack in a different light. He seems like a different man than the one she fell in love with, and she doesn't know if she feels the same way about him anymore. Sarah approaches Michelle and informs her that Driscoll promised her a raise after reinstating her. Michelle is turned off by Sarah's attitude and demands, and tells her to get back to work. Sarah threatens to go over her head to Heller. Michelle calls security to remove Sarah from CTU, telling her that she needs people whose minds are on their jobs. As Conlon and the mercenaries get closer to the sporting goods store, Jack, Paul and the brothers continue to arm themselves and prepare for the gunfight. Michelle tells Edgar and Curtis that they will need to divide Sarah's workload. Curtis informs her that CTU is stretched thin enough and that no one is qualified to cover Sarah's assignments. He suggests that Michelle reconsider her decision, but she says that she doesn’t trust Sarah and the decision stands. Curtis motions to Tony and asks if he can be assigned to help. Michelle is hesitant, but Curtis mentions that Tony has already proven himself useful and could be a big help. blackout zone]] Michelle tells the tactical teams to set up a perimeter around the EMP blast zone. Tony voices his opposition, explaining that he knows how Jack thinks. He explains that Jack will likely engage the enemy in a firefight to force a break in radio silence. Curtis and Michelle are skeptical, and Michelle stubbornly refuses to change the plan. Jack sees a few McLennan-Forster commandos closing in on the store, and he advises Paul and the brothers to be ready. Jack fires once, deliberately missing a mercenary. The commando radios for backup and Jack and the others wait. Michelle approaches Audrey and apologizes for being rude earlier. Audrey explains that she thinks Michelle is being too hard on Tony. She tells Michelle that Jack turned to Tony when he had no other choice, and that Tony came to the rescue and saved their lives. Audrey also mentions that Tony still cares for Michelle. Michelle apologizes to Tony and insists that she does value his input. She assures him that she will take his opinion into consideration. As Jack and his "team" wait in the store, he asks the brothers one last time if they're sure they want to help. They tell Jack that they inherited the store from their father after his death, and they think he would be proud of their participation in the fight against the terrorists. Paul quietly thanks Jack for saving his life. 07:46:13 While talking to Audrey, Tony questions her about Jack’s sudden return to field agent. Audrey is confident that Jack will want to return to Washington, but Tony isn’t so sure. Edgar notices radio frequencies near the McLennan-Forster building. Curtis concedes that Tony was right and that Jack is trying to force an attack. The mercenaries position themselves outside the sporting goods store. When Conlon gives the order to move in, they begin firing. Jack, Paul, and the brothers retaliate. Edgar can detect automatic gunfire near the source of the radio transmission on an infrared screen. Audrey is worried, especially when Curtis tells her that the ground teams won’t be reach the site for another 5 or 6 minutes. Michelle knows Tony was right and she was wrong. Conlon realizes that civilians are helping Jack, and he orders the commandos to get the documents. Jack and his team continue to fire back, but one of the brothers is hit in his vest. Jack instructs his men to fall back into the rear of the store. The McLennan-Forster mercenaries rush the store entrance and begin to move in. Jack gives one of the brothers his shotgun and tells them to shine a flashlight into the commandos’ eyes to counteract the night vision goggles if they are spotted. Edgar notes that the gunfire has ceased. Michelle and Curtis speculate that McLennan-Forster may have won the firefight and taken back the evidence Jack and Paul found. Audrey asks Tony what that would mean for Jack and Paul. Tony shakes his head. 07:53:52 CTU tactical teams arrive at the store, but they have no information about Jack and Paul's status. Tony emphasizes to Castle that the commandos cannot be allowed to leave with the evidence. Conlon searches the store for Jack, but the SWAT team arrives and someone shoots him in the back. They contact CTU and announce that they have taken out all the hostiles. No one notices that Conlon is still alive. Tony informs Michelle that Jack and Paul are safe. He declines a job she assigns him, and suggests it be assigned to Curtis instead. Michelle apologizes to him for bringing up his drinking, and Tony explains that his life is not the best it's ever been at the moment. He wants to leave, but Michelle says she can’t afford to lose him today. He reluctantly agrees to stay. Jack thanks Naji and Safa and assures them that they'll get help help putting their store back together. He gives the encrypted document to Castle to send to CTU for decryption. Paul sees Conlon is still alive. As Conlon aims his gun at Jack, Paul shoves Jack out of the way. Jack kills Conlon but realizes that Paul has been shot. Jack calls for a medic and tried to keep Paul conscious. Paul tells Jack that he owed him. Dressed in an Air Force uniform, Anderson calls Marwan. Marwan confirms that the President is on a tight schedule. They cannot be late. By telling Anderson this, Marwan is ready to launch the next phase of his plan. 07:59:57 - ''08:00:00 '' Memorable Quotes * Habib Marwan (to Mitch Anderson): The President of the United States is on a tight schedule. We can’t be late. * Tony Almeida: Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you what I think whether you want to hear it or not. * Tony Almeida: Well you've gotten to see him in both worlds. You think he'll go back to wearing a suit? * Audrey Raines: After the hell Jack's been through today, you think he'd want to come back to this? * Tony Almeida: Some people are more comfortable in hell. * Audrey Raines: Are you talking about Jack... or yourself? Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special Guest Stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest Starring * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Cameron Bancroft as Agent Lee Castle * Tomas Arana as Dave Conlon * Amin Azemzadeh as Naji * Omid Abtahi as Safa * Christopher B. Duncan as Spector * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson Co-Starring * Kevin Sizemore as Medic Brown * Jay Harik as Arabic Man * Alicia Bien as Reporter Background Information and Notes * This is the last episode featuring Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin, although she became a regular cast member a few episodes ago. Sarah is fired by Michelle Dessler and has never been heard of since. * EMP Day 413 413